


Run, Lieutenant, Run!

by whitespoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitespoon/pseuds/whitespoon
Summary: 汉克遭到了康纳的无情背叛（x）其实是兔耳康纳的故事wwwww





	Run, Lieutenant, Run!

**Author's Note:**

> * 原载于Lofter@再见，谢谢你们的鱼

“你怎么可以这样对我？”汉克难以置信地说，“我们一起经历了这么多事情，我以为你在乎我！”他的语调里充满了受伤的痛苦。

康纳无奈地抿了抿嘴，说：“汉克，我当然在乎你！我只是……”

“你背叛了我！”汉克站起来，愤怒地用食指戳着康纳的胸口，“我那么信任你，你居然背叛我！你这个冷酷无情的……机器！”

康纳的眉间闪过几分受伤，冷了眼神，说：“副队长，请你收回刚才这句话。”

汉克也自觉过了火，尴尬地移开视线，但嘴唇抿成了一条直线，脸上怒容不减，“我承认说得有点过分了，但这改变不了你背叛我的事实！”

康纳叹了口气，“汉克，你在小题大做。你说得好像我出轨了一样……但只是一场马拉松！我只是帮你报名参加了两个月后的底特律慈善马拉松！”

“你瞒着我！”汉克怒吼，双手在空中挥舞出愤怒但无意义的轨迹，“而且是他妈的马拉松！你明知道我有多讨厌跑步，也根本不可能跑完全程！如果你想弄死我，我劝你选个干脆点的方法！”

康纳开始失去耐性了，他检测到自己的压力值在缓慢上升。尽管他爱着他的副队长，但他不能否认，汉克有时候有点无理取闹，比如现在。“汉克，”康纳努力拿出最专业的谈判语气，“只是半程马拉松，21.0975公里，我在帮你报名之前分析过你的体能和身体现状，只要你按照我的计划训练，完全可以跑完。而且，我也参加了，我会全程陪着你跑，你不会死的。”

“哦听听，他妈的21公里！棒极了！！不对……你说你也参加了是什么意思？仿生人也可以参加马拉松吗？”

“我是‘兔子’。（*）”

“……你是什么？”

“‘兔子’，”康纳耐心地解释，“也就是领跑的配速员。这次比赛的配速员都由仿生人担任。”

“哦……”汉克露出夸张的恍然大悟表情，然后脸一拉，朝康纳竖起中指，“感谢你的科普。我还是不参加，别想用禁欲威胁我，大不了我离家出走，带上相扑！”

康纳的压力值终于突破了临界点。他翻个白眼，语调平板地说：“汉克，你在无理取闹，我不打算和你纠缠下去。你的训练从明天开始。现在我会启动2小时的休眠模式，我希望2小时后你能冷静下来。”说着，康纳便慢慢合上眼睛，双手垂在身侧，太阳穴的LED保持平和的蓝色缓缓旋转。

“嘿！你少给我装睡！”汉克愤怒地朝康纳大吼，然而仿生人却像一尊大理石雕像一样没有任何反应。“去你妈的仿生人！”汉克无能狂怒地朝康纳的小腿踢了一脚，只换来脚趾头的钻心疼痛。

 

汉克紧张地回头看了看，没发现康纳的身影，不知道邪恶的仿生人在屋里的哪个角落策划什么阴谋。

他小心地躲进沙发侧面的阴影里，拨通电话。时间很急迫，康纳随时会出现！

“您好，欢迎致电CyberLife售后服务部，您的信赖与安全是我们……”

“少废话！”汉克着急地打断接线员甜美的声音，“我的仿生人想弄死我，这事儿你们管不管？”

“先生，您现在生命是否受到威胁？请把您的地点告诉我，我们的技术人员会尽快到场，调查后如果情况属实，我们会回收违规仿生人，必要时当场击杀。”

“不不不！我不需要狗屁技术人员，也不允许任何人击杀我的仿生人！我只是想知道，你们有没有什么谈判专家，可以帮忙说服我的仿生人放弃他的邪恶计划？”

“……说服您的仿生人放弃杀害您吗？”电话那头沉默了，仿佛在掂量是否需要通知精神病医生。“也许我们可以为您联系原型机RK800，a.k.a‘康纳’，他是最先进的警探型仿生人、底特律警局享负盛名的谈判专家。”

汉克怒了，“去他妈的RK800！”说着挂断了电话。就在这时，他感觉背后传来一股寒意。猛一回头便看见康纳穿着运动短裤和背心，手里拿着毛巾、运动水壶，一脸无奈地看着他，说：“汉克，我已经不归CyberLife管了。至于仿生人威胁人类安全，你应该联系底特律警局，他们有专门负责的警员，你可能忘了，我和你正好是局里唯二负责相关案件的警探。汉克，不要像个小学生一样小题大做了，没有人要威胁你的生命安全。请开始我们的训练，不要逼我对你用武力。” 

 

这两个月，汉克宛如活在地狱。他在康纳的监督下，每周三天早上七点起床出门慢跑两小时，还有三天晚上去健身房进行有氧训练，只有周日能休息；日常饮食受到严格监控；他和康纳的夜间“娱乐”次数大幅减少了。他试图用工作逃避训练，但令他愤慨的是，这两个月底特律的罪犯像是约好了一起去度假一样，社会和谐稳定、风平浪静。他试图利用高难度的体位拉伤背部肌肉，但每次康纳都会眼睛一眯，一翻身把他压在床上，用温柔但毋庸置疑的语气说：“汉克，我很期待和你尝试新花样，但现在不是好时机。”说完他便毫不留情地压在汉克身上用骑乘位让他射出来。

尽管百般不情愿，但汉克不得不承认，他的确感觉自己变得更健康了。

 

 

马拉松的比赛日在汉克不情不愿又巴不得快点结束的矛盾心情里到来了。

汉克站在等待出发的人群里，身边每个人看起来都踌躇满志、神采奕奕，穿着名牌跑鞋、运动服，高谈阔论着自己往年的成绩。汉克感觉自己就像超市里被错放到有机食品货架上的午餐肉罐头。还没出发他已经想回家了。最要命的是，康纳不知道去哪了。他站在人群里，感觉有些孤独。然而他已经五十多岁了，不是五岁，不应该因为半小时没看见他的仿生人就感觉孤独！去你妈的……汉克为自己在这么短的时间里如此习惯康纳的陪伴感到有些诧异和恐惧。

“汉克！”像是感应到汉克的孤独一样，康纳的声音从人群里传来。他穿过人群，像个体育明星一样站在汉克面前，身上穿着大会指定的橙色运动背心和短裤，腰上系着一串红色气球。汉克忍不住舔了一下嘴唇。康纳今天的短裤不是平常训练时穿的宽松款，长度只到大腿的一半，紧紧地贴着皮肤。汉克依依不舍地把视线从康纳裸露的大腿上移开，他能盯着看一天，但现在不是时候，他还有该死的马拉松要跑。然而康纳身上总有能吸引他视线的地方，比如……“我的天，你头上戴着什么？！”

“这个吗？”康纳伸手摸了摸头上的兔耳发箍，“每个配速员都戴了，因为我们是‘兔子’，大会说这样可以增加趣味性。还不止呢，你看！”康纳眼里闪着调皮的光芒，转过身，半开玩笑半调情地扭了扭胯。他的屁股上系着一团毛茸茸的兔尾巴。

汉克发出一声绝望的呻吟，捂了脸，压低声音咬牙说：“康纳！你知不知道，我硬着可没法跑马拉松！”

康纳不置可否地嗯了一声，故意忽闪着睫毛说：“汉克，我知道你‘见多识广’，区区一个兔尾巴才不会让你硬起来。”他不管汉克的怒视，伸手拍了拍老警探的肩膀，说：“总之，我过来是想告诉你，马上要开跑了，我们配速员会在队伍最前面出发。你别担心，开跑后找到我的气球，跟着我的步速，就跟我们平时训练一样。”说完，他便转身挤进人群里。

汉克看着属于康纳的红气球在人群上方飘动着缓缓向队伍前方移动，心想，在几千人里找到你吗？一点都不难。

 

 

随着发令枪的响声，跑者们出发了，拥挤的人群慢慢分散开来。汉克迅速找到写着200的红色气球，超过一个又一个选手，向康纳靠近。

他很快追上了康纳，然后便放慢脚步，像平时训练那样跟在仿生人身后，毫不掩饰地饱览康纳屁股的线条以及上下抖动的兔尾巴。康纳大概也感觉到他的视线，故意加大了胯部摆动的幅度。

汉克哑然失笑。真是个小混蛋！

汉克记得自己年轻时有过辉煌时期。在警校的时候年年都是体能竞赛第一名、毕业后代表过警队参加州际运动会、当过底特律警队年鉴的封面人物……后来岁数慢慢追上了他的体力，再后来柯尔离开了他。一切都不一样了，如同忘了翻页的旧日历、摔坏了的旧手表，他的时间停在了多年以前的某一日。

直到遇见康纳。

康纳就像一团橙红色的火，毫不吝啬地散发着热量，融化了他凝固的时间。汉克觉得自己是一个在风雪中踟蹰前行的旅人，跌跌撞撞地追寻着康纳发出的火光。

 

 

赛程进入了后半段。他们刚刚经过了15公里的标志牌。

汉克感觉小腿肌肉和全身关节像针扎一样刺痛，胸口火辣辣的，耳朵里只剩下自己粗重的喘气和血液鼓动的声音，心脏猛烈地跳动，撞击得肋骨似乎在隐隐作痛。他甩掉滴落眼睛的汗水，努力将视线集中在前面康纳的背影上。然而要跟上他的步速越来越难了，他们之间的距离慢慢拉大。平常训练的时候，汉克从没有完整跑完21公里，16、17公里已经是他的极限。现在，他在燃烧他的极限。他到底为什么要参加这该死的马拉松来着？哦对了，因为他爱着前面那个愚蠢的仿生人。

汉克的视线忍不住飘向路边的医疗点。如果他装受伤、或者干脆放弃……毕竟他已经五十多岁了，不是什么青壮年，没跑完全程也很正常……汉克的视线又回到康纳身上。康纳正回过头，眼神略带担忧地看着他。汉克知道康纳正在监测他的体征，不禁稍微安心了一点，至少康纳不会让他倒毙在半路。汉克咬咬牙，将医疗点甩在身后。如果现在放弃，这两个月受的苦不就成了笑话？如同他过去几年人生那样的笑话。未免太丢人了。

康纳放慢脚步，来到汉克身边。“对不起，副队长，我必须向你坦白，帮你报名参加马拉松完全是出自我的私心。”

这该死的仿生人挑这个时间说什么呢？汉克喘着粗气，努力将注意力集中在奔跑这个动作上。

“那天我在警局的荣誉室里看见了很多你的旧照片。我的软体产生了一种从来没有过的情绪，我想那是‘嫉妒’……你过去的经历，是我不可能拥有的记忆，我嫉妒和你一起经历那些辉煌的人。他们真幸运。所以，我也想和你一起做点什么，去见证你的荣耀。对不起，汉克，我太自私了。如果你现在想放弃，我没有任何意见。”

汉克真想朝康纳发脾气。如果康纳以为可以靠这些gay little speech来鼓励他跑下去，那么恭喜他，做的真棒！因为汉克现在一点都不想放弃了。他想回敬康纳几句，但所剩无几的体力并不允许他边跑边说话，于是他只能喘着气朝康纳竖起一个大拇指，表示“我没事”。

康纳怯怯地笑了笑，LED平稳地闪着蓝光。

在剩下的赛程里，他没有按照预定的速度奔跑，而是自作主张地一直跑在汉克身边。

 

 

汉克咬着牙越过了终点线。

他的小腿在发抖，膝盖痛得像是要碎掉，腿一软，身体朝前倒去。然而他并没有一头栽倒在地上。一双有力的手及时扶住了他。

“汉克，我在呢，”康纳说。

正如过去，汉克每次几乎要放弃希望坠入绝望的黑暗时，康纳总是不遗余力地扶住他一样。

“天呐，我要死了……我要死了……”汉克喘着气喃喃地说。

“汉克，不要小题大做，你不会死的，有我在。”康纳低声笑着，把汉克的一条胳膊搭在自己肩上，扶住他的腰慢慢走着，“你的各项体征都在正常范围内，血压和脉搏偏高，但都在慢慢下降了。汉克，你做到了，我真为你骄傲。”

“少对我甜言蜜语，我不会轻易放过你的，你这个该死的邪恶机器人。我的腿快断了。”

“不会断的，前面就是医疗点，我扶你过去帮你按摩一下腿部肌肉。”

“嗯……我需要你‘按摩’的地方，可不止腿上的肌肉。”

康纳无奈地叹了口气，“汉克，如果你还有精力说荤段子，说明你也不是很累嘛，不如明年我帮你报名全程马拉松，如何？”

也许因为累得昏了头，汉克居然仔细想了想康纳的提议。如果可以再看见康纳穿着某种意义上违法的运动短裤、戴着兔耳朵兔尾巴跑步，如果可以再和康纳一起做这种傻兮兮的事，也许马拉松也不是那么糟糕。

“我考虑一下，”汉克说。

end

**Author's Note:**

> * 马拉松“兔子”：兔子是跑步运动中配速员（Pacer）的俗称，也叫领跑员。兔子最开始是某些跑步比赛赛会组委会聘请来控制比赛节奏，帮助参赛选手更好地发挥，甚至破纪录的陪跑，多在中长跑比赛中出现。随着中长跑比赛越来越好受欢迎，普通民众纷纷参与，为帮助那些经验不足或者想要超越自己的跑步爱好者，组委会特意聘请配速员来给选手作为参照。他们的职责就是带领业余选手在特定的时间内完成比赛。兔子的身上一般会绑一颗气球，气球上面标识特定配速的完成时间，如200兔子指的就是按照配速在2小时完成比赛的领跑员。


End file.
